The new kids
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: I finally ended it! Yay!I hope you guys enjoy this.Reviews are warmly welcomed.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer:Slamdunk does not belong to me   
  
  
  
  
The new kids   
  
  
  
"So our new school is called Shohoku?"Jonathan asked.   
"Yeah...seems like it."Kelly nodded.   
"I can't believe I have to wear a uniform."he complained.   
"It's not so bad...come on I meet you during lunch."The blonde haired girl said giving her brother a light punch in the arm.   
The first year boy nodded and ran up the stairs looking for his class.   
  
"Hmmmm...class room 10....that's easy to remember.."Jonathan smiled to himself.   
He knocked on the class room door and walked in.   
"Erm....hello?"he said unsurely.   
As soon as he walked into the class,there was a lot of whispering especially amongst the girls.   
"Oh its the new student.Jonathan Kieran isn't it?"The teacher gave him a welcoming smile and motioned for him to introduce himself.   
  
"Erm..ah...I'm Jonathan Kieran.I umm er...am from California,USA.My dad had a job transfer that's why I'm here."he stammered.   
He quickly bowed and took the seat by Rukawa's side.   
Rukawa gave him a dark glare and went back to sleep.   
  
  
Kelly walked into her classroom.Classroom 3/3.   
She was the kind of girl who was made for modeling.She walked into the classroom and like an alarm the boys started making howling noises.The teacher told her to introduce herself and so she said what her brother did.Her whole face was red from all the people staring at her.   
She sat infront of Mitsui and gave him a wink.   
'What was that for?'Mitsui asked himself.   
  
Finally,it was lunch break.Kelly joined Jonathan in the canteen.They sat alone at a table.   
"Hmmmmm....peanut butter and jelly sandwich and jell-o.Not bad....all American food."Jonathan said observing the contents in his brown paper bag.   
"Haha...i wonder if students here have lunch money extortion."he laughed.   
"I don't think they do that in high school my idiotic little brother."Kelly said.   
"Hey did you know that I grew taller over the weeks?"Jonathan said with his mouth full of food mush.   
"Don't talk with you're mouth full,its disgusting."Kelly watched him and knew that if she watched him anymore she'd barf up her own sandwich.   
He swallowed his sandwich and continued,"I'm 188 now.Isn't that cool?"   
"I'm sure it is,"Kelly said flatly.   
"I'm thinking of joining basketball...let's join it together."He said enthusiaticly.   
"Alright...they have practice today we'll go see if they'll let us join."   
  
  
  
After school.....   
  
  
"You're dribbling too slow!"A voice shouted from the gym.   
Kelly scanned the gym and noticed that there weren't any girls in training.   
Nonetheless she walked in and tapped on the big guy's shoulder.   
Akagi turned around and asked,"What?"   
"I'm new here and I want to join basketball."Kelly said.   
"You want to join basketball?"he repeated.   
"Yeah...am I not tall enough?I'm 176."she said.   
"Kelly!Why didn't you wait for me?"Jonathan was standing at the doorway.   
He was panting hard.   
"There's are some crazy guys chasing after me to give you these letters."he gave her a bag full of love letters.   
"Oh please...."she banged him on the head.   
'Hmmm she reminds me of me."Akagi thought.   
Mitsui walked up to them and said,"You're that girl."   
"Yup...you're hisashi aren't you?"she gave him a sexy smile.   
"you know her?"Akagi asked.   
"Yeah...she's in my class."Mitsui said.   
"This is my brother Jonathan."She introduced but when she turned around jonathan wasn't there.   
"BOOM!"Jonathan did a dunk.It made the court vibrate.   
"John!What do you think you're doing?"Kelly exclaimed.   
"It just seems as if talking isn't gonna get us into the team.So I did what I had to do."   
  
  
"Okay okay....Your little brother can join the team..but what about you?"Akagi asked.   
Kelly picked up the ball and with a steady hand she tossed the ball into the hoop.Halfcourt!   
Mitsui blinked and rubbed his eyes.'This isn't real'he thought.   
  
  
  



	2. I love you

Disclaimer:Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
  
The New kids 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whew......I'm exhausted,"Jonathan panted heavily.  
  
"Oh come on...It was ONLY 4 hours of training today and you're tired already?"Kelly patted her brother on the back.  
  
"Yew...you're so disgustingly wet and sticky."She commented.  
  
Jonathan snorted."I think that's what's supposed to happen after your done with exercising."Ryota interupted.  
  
"Hey don't have to pick on me because i happen to be the more hygenic sex,anyways..."  
Kelly pointed to Mitsui's knee guard."What's wrong with your knee?"  
"I broke it...but its fine now."Hisashi said sadly.  
  
"I've never had any broken bones before however.."Kelly lifted up her shirt a little until it revealed a scar."I have been shot once.Almost got my kidney."  
  
Her teammates were speechless.Kelly seemed to be amazing everyone.She was beautiful,atheletic,smart and even had a bullet shot into her body.She was the kind of girl any guy would kill to get and any girl would would want her dead.  
  
  
Jonathan and Rukawa were the first 2 people to finish washing up.(Think its cause they never shower properly..heehee)Jonathan had his Yankees baseball cap on his wet hair and Rukawa..well Rukawa doesn't wear anything on his head.Jonathan was just sitting at the corner of the changing room waiting for Kelly to finish her showering which took so extremely long because as she said before,she was supposed to be clean.Rukawa suddenly said,"Why did you leave?"  
  
"Huh?"  
"Why did you leave America?"He asked again.  
  
Jonathan just shrugged."Haven't I said before..my dad had.."  
"A job transfer."Rukawa continued.  
  
"That's shit!I've seen how you play basketball,you're probably one of the best in your school.You're giving something you really want to do and as you probably know its hard to find a good basketball player around here.Your father would never just leave everything behind just to come here.Because of a job transfer."Rukawa yelled.  
His voice shook the whole room.  
  
Jonathan got up from where he was sitting and and said with a stern voice,"Look,I don't know why you're so angry or why you're making such a fuss about whether I live in America or whether I live some place else but let me tell you something that you are right about,my dad didn't leave America for a job transfer, he left because..."  
  
Jonathan stopped when he saw Kelly at the door.She had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
She shook her head not wanting Jonathan to continue what he was saying.  
Rukawa was surprised to see her at the door.  
  
"Please leave my brother and me alone Kaede-kun.This isn't something that's very important.Just a family matter.Nothing more."Kelly choked.She stumbled on her words because her throat felt so numb.She wanted to tell someone about her problems.But not to Rukawa.  
  
Someone else who has felt pain and hurt.  
Surprisingly, Rukawa nodded and left.  
  
Kelly collasped onto the floor and broke into a new set of tears.  
Jonathan wrapped his arm around her shoulder,sliding her head into the curve of his neck.  
  
"Its fine now...there's no blood,no more sounds of screaming or broken glass or gun fires.We're safe now.Its all over.Its time to move on.Time to move on now..."he whispered.  
  
"I'm fine now...John..you don't have to worry about me.I just need sometime alone.Why don't you head home first?"She sniffed.  
  
"Are you sure..maybe I should wait for you.."he was unsure about his sister's safety.  
  
"Really now Jonathan,I think I know how to take care of myself.You go ahead."She said with assurance.Her voice was back to normal.Full of stability and confidence.  
  
Jonathan knew that his sister would never let him stay by her side no matter how hard he tried to convince her.So he let go of her and left.  
  
Kelly walked over to the window.She saw her reflection in the glass.Her fingers pressed against the glass leaving an obvious print of her fingers.'Oh I miss you so much Jack...why did you have to leave me so alone in this world.Don't you know that I love you too?'  
  
Flashback  
  
  
"Stay back Kelly!Don;t come any closer or they'll get you too."Jack shouted.  
"No Jack...please..you're hurt,let me help you!"Kelly cried.  
  
Blood was smeared all across Jack's body and face.His right hand clutched his thigh.  
Kelly looked closely and realised that he was shot in the leg.  
  
She didn't care what Jack warned.Her heart just couldn't stand seeing him in pain.She didn't care.She just needed to do something.Something that said that she loved Jack more than her very own life.  
  
She rushed over to Jack's side and held his hand."Bang!"Another shot was fired from the gun fight.This time it hit Kelly on her stomach area.  
  
She gritted her teeth.The pain was just too much too take in.Too much pain...she couldn't think of anything else that she could do.Her mind was racing so fast,it gave her such a headach.  
  
Before she knew it she had passed out.  
  
end of flashback  
  
Kelly bit her lip.'You died protecting me didn't you Jack..you didn't have to.We could have died together."  
  
Kelly saw an blurred image of Jack in the window glass.His dark blue hair reminded her of the evening sky.His eyes shined in the moon light.  
  
But no..It wasn't Jack.Hisashi had just walked in the room.Kelly turned to face him and smiled.Her arms spread out wide and she hugged Hisashi."I love you."she whispered into his ear."Jack"  
  
  
End of part 2 


	3. Insanity

disclaimer:slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
The New Kids part 3  
  
  
Mitsui pushed her away."What you doing?"  
"Jack...please don't leave me again."Kelly held on to his hand and pressed it against her cheek.  
  
"You're so warm..how could you be dead?You're just pretending, aren't you?"  
"What's happening to you Kelly...who's Jack? Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Shhhshhhh..."She pressed her finger against his lips.  
She took his hand and placed it on her waist and his other hand on hers.  
  
She leaned against his chest and whispered."Remember how we used to dance."  
"Kelly..."  
  
"There were so many things that we could have shared if time was on our side.." she started to sing softly.  
"Its time to go home now."he said.  
  
"now that you're gone I can still feel you here so i'll smile every tear i cry.."  
"Please Kelly.."  
  
"oh I'm missing you."  
"Kelly..you're burning up."  
  
"I'll find a way to go through.I'll see you again..."  
  
  
  
Kelly opened her eyes to an unfamiliar place."Where am I?"she mumbled.  
Her head hurt really bad.  
  
"Honey,you're awake!"Kelly's father was holding onto her hand tightly.  
"Dad..it's you.What happened?"  
  
"You fainted after basketball practice last night.Your friend,Hisashi brought you brought you here."Her father said.  
  
"Hisashi?"  
"Yes..A fine young man he is."  
"Is he still here?"  
"I think he just left."  
  
Kelly quickly jumped out of bed and ran out to the corridor.She saw the familiar blue hair and ran towards him.  
  
"Hisashi-Kun!"she called.He didn't hear her so she practically jumped onto him.  
They fell on the floor.Hisashi groaned.  
  
  
"What's wrong with you Kieran.Have you lost your mind?"  
They were sitting on a bench just outside the hospital.  
  
"I was just going to apologise about yesterday.I kinda became crazy after my boyfriend died.But i'm not like totally insane or anything."she said.  
  
"I see...so your boyfriend must be Jack am I not right?"  
She nodded."He looked alot like you.A whole lot."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
"He was killed in a gun fight."  
  
"That's how you got that scar near your stomach."  
She nodded again."There are alot of fights in my neighborhood."  
  
"My parents moved here cause they wanted me to forget about Jack.But I don't think I can ever forget about him.Ever."  
"So will you be going back to America?"  
  
"I guess when I become sane again."  
"Okay..need any help?"  
"Yeah..that'd be cool.Thanks!"  
  
She gave hime a quick kiss on the cheek."I'll see you in school tomorrow."  
she shouted as she entered the hospital.  
  
"I'll see you too..."he whispered.  
  
  
End of part 3 


	4. end this

disclaimer:slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
  
The New kids:Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Several sunsets later...  
  
  
It was the prom night.Graduating students were in the basketball court of their school.Everyone was all dressed up and the court looked nothing like what it usually did on regular school days.There were balloons and flowers,streamers of every color.The bright lights made the place even more spectacular.  
  
Mitsui took one step into the court and almost felt like shouting,'what did they do to you.Oh you poor poor basketball court.You look like some sick girl gave you a makeover.'  
  
He was wearing a white shirt and black jacket with black pants.  
  
"Hey handsome,"a voice came from his behind.He turned around and his jaw dropped when he saw his date.Kelly had on a black dress with a plunging neckline and it was barebacked.  
  
He had a feeling she was going to wear something revealing like she always did but this was just too much.  
  
"Will you stop gapping at me like that? Its not like you've never seen a girl in a dress before."she snorted.  
  
Mitsui shook his head.'Just stop staring and everything will be fine.'  
  
"Can I get you a drink,"He asked.  
  
"Let's get one together, do you think they have beer here?"she said.  
  
"We're only 17..besides I don't think the school encourages us to drink."he replied.  
  
Kelly gave him a stupid look.  
"You don't have to be so serious you know.I was only joking."  
  
Mitsui just shrugged.  
  
Kelly opened a can of soda and said,"I was just wondering about our relationship."  
  
"What about it?"he asked.  
  
"We've gone so far in such a short time and I know how much you love me and eveything and.."  
  
"and what?"  
  
"I don't know..there's just something I've been meaning to tell you but I don't know how."  
  
"What's wrong Kel?"  
  
"I..I..we have to end it here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right we're breaking up now.I'm sorry Hisashi.I really am."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kelly felt like crying she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.She quickly turned around and ran out so she wouldn't have to explain everything to him that night.  
  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Kelly sat up on her bed thinking of how she was going to explain everything to Mitsui.  
  
There was no doubt that she had to break up with him.She was returning to America tomorrow after the graduation.  
  
'Why is there always a problem with me and the person I love most in the whole world.'she asked herself.  
  
She looked at the mirror and said,"Hisashi...about yesterday..I I..."  
  
She stopped because she couldn't take it anymore.Her heart hurt so much.Her mind was spinning with all the memories they had together.  
  
'What would make Hisashi and I stay together forever?'she whispered.  
  
Just then,the most brilliant idea came to her mind.  
"  
Yes that would definately work."  
  
End of chapter 4 


	5. boarding

disclaimer:Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
  
  
The New kids:Part 5  
  
  
Graduation day...  
  
  
Mitsui went through the crowd of graduates looking for Kelly,probably the only blonde in the mob.He wanted to know what was yesterday's sudden break up all about.  
  
'Ah..there she is!'Kelly was hanging around with her friends,probably planing what to do after breaking up with her dear boyfriend.He made his way through the black tunic dress students.  
  
All of a sudden,a boy from class 3/4 jumped up at him and babbled,"You're-Mitsui-Hisashi-aren't-you?I'm-Junpy-from-3/4.could-you-please-sign-my-yearbook-.I-would-really-love-that.you're-so-famous."  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Get away from me you dork!"he exclaimed losing sight of Kelly.  
'I really should make a list of all the guys I hate in school and kill them when I get out of here.'  
  
"Hisashi...,"Kelly said giving him a tap on the shoulder.Her voice was unsure unlike her usual self,so confident.  
  
"Kelly..I thought I just saw you walk over there."Hisashi exclaim.  
  
"I walked a whole round.I saw that guy stop you."She giggled.  
  
They walked over to their seats and Hisashi held her hand tightly.  
  
Kelly looked at him but he didn't turn to look at her.He looked as if nothing had happened yesterday.But Kelly saw through the tears in her eyes what his physical self could hide.  
  
He was afraid that something he did or said was the cause of their breakup and that he didn't know how to make things right again.  
  
"It's not you Hisashi,"she whispered.  
  
"What are you saying?"His voice was shaking with sadness.  
  
"I'll be leaving for America tonight."she said.  
  
"Is that why we're breaking up?"he asked.  
  
"Yes...look its better if we break up now.And I know what you're going to say."  
  
"What am I going to say?"  
  
"You'll say that our love will keep us..."  
"together."  
  
"But the distance will keep us apart and soon we'll just forget each other with every day that passes."  
  
There was a silence between them.None of them knew what to do.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen,I give you the class of 2001!"The principal said proudly through the microphone.  
  
Everyone got up threw their caps in the air.All except Hisashi and Kelly.  
Hisashi was about to stand and and do the same but Kelly held him back.  
He looked at her in confusion.  
  
"I..I..Hisashi..will you marry me?"Kelly blurted out.  
Hisashi looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"W-wh-what?"He finally managed to stammer.  
  
"Look..I know this is a rush and everthing but its the only thing that will keep us together."  
  
"No Kelly,I'm sorry.As much as I want to be with you,I know that this marriage will only destroy our future."  
  
"Damn it Hisashi...why are you being matured at the wrong time?"  
  
"Because this is wrong..."  
  
Kelly pressed her quivering lips against his.  
"Maybe you're right...I guess I really messed up this time.Won't you at least see me off at the airport tonight?"  
  
Hisashi didn't say anything.  
  
"Look i'm taking flight SQ17..It's bout 11.30P.m...whether you're there or not its fine with me..but I would love for you to be there."  
  
back at home....  
  
Hisashi laid on his coach.His favourite programme was on but he was paying attention to it.  
His mind kept on going'What have I done?".  
  
Was it that important that he had to give up a good future for the one he loved?  
Was it so important that they were together?  
  
Or did he want to give up on their love just because something seemed so impossible?  
But that's just the way it goes doesn't it...you give up because you know it's impossible.  
  
The only reason why it was impossible was because he knew it was.  
He was the one thing that made the marriage impossible.  
  
  
11.25pm  
  
  
Kelly looked out of the airport windows.  
It was night but the lights from the airplanes blinked continuously not letting the sky be in pitched darkness.  
  
"I wish you were here now....I can't go through this alone,"Kelly whispered to herself.  
Her eyes were red,swollen.She had obviously been crying the whole day.  
  
"Passengers taking flight SQ17 please board the flight now."  
  
"Kelly..that's ours flight,"Jonathan said.  
He wanted to comfort his sister but he didn't know how.He put an arm around her and smiled.  
"Look...I don't wanna leave here just as much as you don't but we have to.It's just the way things go round here."  
  
Kelly looked at Jonathan and nodded.  
"I know,"she said."Just give me 5 more minutes, okay?"  
"Okay..but don't run off or do anything stupid,"he said winking at her.  
She smiled and shoed him away.  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
"I guess you're not coming huh...Hisashi...I'm really sorry."  
Kelly sighed and picked up her bags.  
  
"Ring ring ring..."  
"Not now...what a bad time to ring,"Kelly mumbled as she fumbled with her bags looking for her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
"I love you Kelly."  
  
Kelly turned around and saw Hisashi with a phone pressed against his ear.  
"I love you too Hisashi."She cried.  
She dropped everything on the floor and ran towards him.  
Wrapping her arms around him,Hisashi whispered into her ears,"Let's get married."  
  
Kelly immediately let go of him and stammered,"I thought you didn't want to."  
"Look...I want to marry you because I know that's what I want to do and I'm sure of this.It's like everything suddenly became so clear to me and I felt like there was nothing that could stop me from loving you whether it be 1 year later or 50 years later.And whatever stuff that comes along we'll g..."  
  
Kelly pressed her finger against his lips."I do."  
"Yes!"Hisashi shouted.His voice echoed through the entire airport.  
He quickly reached into his pocket and placed a ring on her finger.  
"I picked this up on my way to the airport, that's why I'm late."he said with a grin.  
Kelly giggled."You may now kiss the bride."  
  
  
The end  
" 


End file.
